UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by FanBlue
Summary: La región de Hoenn es el lugar donde se encuentra la mejor Academia Pokemon q hay, allí, después de un traslado, un muchacho de cabello azabache emprende una nueva vida, haciendo nuevos amigos y... encontrara el amor en una muchacha de hermosos cabellos castaños y dos zafiros como ojos? One Piece y Pokemon se juntan de nuevo en una nueva y emocionante historia, espero q os guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**FanBlue: K****onbanwa! Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso de mis anteriores historias, pero con los exámenes, los trabajos y los castigos... No e podido hacer nada... y se me acaban las ideas...**_

_**Shira: Eres patética, lo sabes no?**_

_**FanBlue: No seas mala ****u_u.**_

**_Shira:_ _¬_¬. _**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Epilogo_**

Era un día normal en la region de Hoenn, uno de los mejores lugares para vivir (si se me permite decir ), y no solo por sus hermosos paisajes y su extenso turismo, si no por su alto nivel académico, y por tener una de las mejores academias, al igual que Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh.

En una de las calles de la ciudad, andaban dos personas, una mujer y un varón. La joven de cabellos castaños y ojos zafiros iba del brazo de su acompañante, un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates. Cuando pasaron enfrente de la academia de Hoenn los jóvenes se detuvieron y la contemplaron unos instantes antes de mirarse entre ellos, sonreír y darse un dulce beso.

-Que recuerdos, ¿no?- Dijo la muchacha mirando a su novio.

-Ni que lo digas, aquí fue donde te conocí- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Si, aquí fue donde empezó todo- Dijo la chica- Te arrepientes?- Pregunto.

-Nunca- Dijo el chico. Acto seguido beso a su novia con mucha dulzura, al tiempo que esta le correspondía de la misma manera y el beso se profundizaba. Después de ese beso, se fueron a dar un paseo, recordando el pasado y disfrutando del presente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**FanBlue: HOLA!**_

_**Shira: Eres muy rara, tu piensas igual, no Lia?**_

_**Lia: Tienes mucha razón Shira.**_

_**FanBlue: Sois muy malas!**_

**_Shira: Q tal si mejor... empezamos?_  
**

**_Lia: Claro... ADELANTE!_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Capitulo 1:_**

**_Conociéndonos_**

En una de las ciudades de la región de Hoenn, hogar de la mejor academia pokemon, para ser exactos en ciudad Petalia, una familia de dos integrantes, una mujer y un muchacho de 12 años iban caminando por las calles de una de las ciudades de la región Hoenn, ciudad Petalia, hogar de una de las mejores academias pokemon del mundo, ambas personas se dirigían a dicha academia, ya que el niño empezaba un nuevo curso y su madre empezaba su trabajo como profesora.

-Mama, no quiero ir, por favor….Me…me…me encuentro muuuuuuuy mal- se quejaba el chico, era un joven de cabellos azabaches, tez morena y ojos de color chocolate. Llevaba el uniforme de la academia, que consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón, una corbata rojo con una franja blanca y el escudo de la academia y unos zapatos cafés.

-No me seas infantil Ash, ya tienes 12 años, ni que fuera la primera vez- dijo su madre, era una mujer de cabellos marrones recogidos un una coleta, tez blanca y ojos de color chocolate. Llevaba una falda azul celeste, una camiseta blanca, la misma corbata que su hijo y una chaqueta azul y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

-Por eso, ¿Por qué no podíamos habernos quedado en Kanto, o en Johto?- Replico el niño.

-Porque me han ofrecido un trabajo mejor aquí- Dijo la madre.

-Cuando sea mas mayor me independizo- Susurro Ash.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Dijo su madre muy enfadada.

-Nada, nada- Dijo Ash muy nervioso.

-Eh…..Delia, que es por aquí- Dijo una mujer muy joven de cabellos violetas recogidos en una coleta y ojos lilas, llevaba la misma ropa que Delia.

-¿Eh?...Es cierto, lo siento Winona- Dijo muy apenada Delia, estaba tan concentrada en la discusión con su hijo que no se dio cuenta de que se habían pasado la academia.

-No pasa nada, a todo el mundo le ocurre- Dijo Winona con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, todo se a vuelto muy entretenido, ¿no crees Winona?- Dijo un hombre que se acercaba a ellas, era un hombre mayor, cabello blanco, una gran barba del mismo color y ojos amarillos, llevaba la misma ropa que Delia **(cambiando su falda por pantalones y sus zapatos de tacón por zapatos normales)** pero de color azul y tenia una risa muy potente.

-Tienes mucha razón Wattson- Afirmo Winona.

-¡CUIDADO!- Gritaron dos personas, ante tal grito todos se volvieron para ver a un muchacho, de cabello azul, con la misma ropa que Wattson y ojos de color azul corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de una chica de cabello rojo, con la misma ropa que Hanako pero de color azul, y ojos de color rojo.

-¡Flannery, Brawly, parad!- Gritaron las tres personas.

-Geodude, detenlos- Mando una chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas, llevaba el mismo traje que la muchacha llamada Flannery y tenia los ojos marrones.

Los dos muchachos se llevaron una ostia monumental, pero evitaron chocar con sus compañeros.

-Gracias, Roxanne- Dijeron Brawly y Flannery aun con muuuuuuucho dolor.

-No hay de que- Dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa.

-Pero no crees que te has pasado- Pregunto Delia mirando a sus dos compañeros aun doloridos.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, esto pasa muy a menudo, es normal- Respondió Wattson.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…-Dijo Delia no muy convencida.

-Ejem- Carraspeo Ash, con la clara intención de llamar la atención de los adultos.

-Eh…¡A si! Este es mi hijo Ash, Ash estos serán tus nuevos profesores- Presento Delia con una gota de sudor por la nuca, **que madre se olvidaría de su hijo**, se regaño mentalmente.

-Hola Ash- Dijeron los mayores.

-Hola- Dijo simplemente Ash.

-Bueno… ¿Estas nervioso Ash?- Preguntó Winona.

-Solo un poco- Respondió Ash.

-Bien, pasa a la escuela, los profesores van a empezar a llamar a sus alumnos- Dijo Roxanne.

- Esta bien- Y con muy pocas ganas, Ash entro en la escuela suspirando.

-Eh… Winona, me podrías dar mi lista, por favor?- Pidió Delia.

-Claro, toma- Le respondió Winona.

-Gracias-

-Vayamos pasando, las clases están a punto de empezar- Apuro Roxanne.

-Cierto!- Asintieron los demás.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la Academia…

-…NEFERTARI VIVI, NICO NAMI, BLACE MAY, MORIA TYSON, KETCHUM ASH Y CRITOF MORRISON- Nombro el ayudante del profesor Wattson.

-Parece q nos toca juntas de nuevo May- Dijo una hermosa muchacha de cabello naranja, largo recogido en una coleta con dos mechones cayéndole a los lados de la cara, ojos marrones, piel clara, buen cuerpo y de unos 12 años.

-Tienes razón Nami, me alegro mucho por eso- Dijo la chica llamada May, es una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño, largo, recogido en dos coletas, ojos azules, piel clara, buen cuerpo y de unos 12 años.

-Y… como te ha ido el verano, May?- Preguntó Nami.

-A mi muy bien, y a ti?- Dijo May.

-Muy bien- Respondió Nami.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la fila…

-Q honda Tyson, q tal este verano?- Pregunto un chico de cabello naranja, ojos negros, piel morena, regordete y de 12 años.

-Q honda Morrison, muy bien y a ti?- Respondió el muchacho llamado Tetsuya, un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos negros, piel clara, cuerpo delgado y de 12 años.

-Como siempre- Dijo Morrison.

-Mira, tenemos un nuevo compañero, vamos a saludarlo- Dijo Tyson .

-Bien, vamos- Dijo Morrison .

Se dirigieron a donde estaba Ash…

-Hola, q tal? Yo soy Tyson y el es Morrison, como te llamas?- Preguntó.

-Eh? Soy Ash, encantado- Respondió Ash.

-Igualmente Ash- Dijo Morrison.

-Q te parece si luego te enseñamos la Academia?- Opino Tyson.

-Claro- Dijo Ash .

- Psss, Tyson -chan, mira quienes están allí- Dijo Morrison señalando hacia un punto especifico de la fila, para ser exactos donde estaban May y Nami, a ellas se estaba acercando una chica de cabello azul, largo, recogido en una coleta, ojos marrones, piel clara, buen cuerpo y de 12 años.

-Si, ya me e fijado, Nami, May y Vivi están mas hermosas q en 5º, muchííiiiisimo mas hermosas- Comento Tyson.

-Quienes son?- Pregunto Ash.

-No sabes quienes son!?- Se sorprendió Morrison.

-No es de extrañar, es nuevo aquí, bueno…veras Ash, esas chicas de allí- Señalo hacia donde estaban May y las otras –Son tres de las chicas mas guapas de la Academia y las mas guapas de nuestra clase y de las otras dos. En esta Academia hay un total de 10 chicas hermosas: 4 de nuestra edad, otras 4 un año mayor q nosotros y 2 en 8º. De esas 10 chicas solamente 5 están libres, las otras tienen novios y esas 3 de ahí son de las 5 q están libres. En resumen, q esas tres chicas de ahí son buscadas por los de nuestro curso- Concluyo Tyson.

-Nose si me e enterado bien, pero bueno, será mejor q nos pongamos en la fila, las clases van a empezar- Dijo Ash.

-Tienes razón- Asintieron Morrison y Tyson.

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

-Q interesante a sido tu verano Vivi, el mio a sido un rollazo- Dijo Nami.

-El mio tampoco a sido tan divertido, he tenido q hacer todo lo q mi hermano me pidiera- Comento May.

-Q os parece si en las próximas vacaciones os llevo con migo, y también invitamos a Robin y a los otros- Opino Vivi.

-Eso seria…GENIAL!- Dijeron Nami y May.

-Q sería genial?- Pregunto una chica q se acercaba a ellas, era una muchacha de su edad, piel clara, ojos marrones, buen cuerpo y con un hermoso cabello largo, ondulado y de color castaño con flequillo de medio lado. Como las otras tres, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela **[una camiseta de botone blanca, una corbata roja (como la de los profesores), una falda azul oscuro (para los chico es un pantalón), un jersey del mismo color q la falda y unos zapatos negros]**

-Eh?... Ah! Hola Cristal, cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijeron la muchachas.

-Si, mucho tiempo, como os ha ido?- Dijo tiernamente.

-A nosotras bien, y a ti?- Dijeron de la misma forma.

-Me alegro, a mi también me ha ido bien, por cierto…Q sería genial- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Vivi nos a invitado a pasar con ella las próximas vacaciones, por q no vienes tu también? ya de paso nos reunimos todo el grupo- Comento Nami.

-A mi me parece bien, y a ti Vivi?- Pregunto May.

-Pues claro q si!- Dijo Vivi.

-Pues luego lo hablamos con el resto, pero ahora tenemos q ir a clase, nos vemos en el recreo- Dicho esto Cristal se fue corriendo hacia la clase q mas odia, ingles **(Yo también la odio)**, mientras q las demás se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

_**[NOTA: De 1º a 5º todas las asignaturas se dan en una clase, y de 6º a 10º son como en el instituto, tienes q ir cambiando de aula. La parte de debajo de la Academia es para lo alumnos de 1º hasta 4º, la parte media para 5º, 6º y 7º, y la alta es para 8º, 9º y 10º]**_

Un poco antes del comienzo de las clases…

-Ahora me toca Lengua, y a vosotras?- Pregunto Nami.

-A mí Matemáticas- Dijo May.

-Pues a mí Geografía- Dijo Vivi.

-Pues entonces nos vemos luego- Dijo May.

-SI!-

Mientras tanto con los muchachos…

-Q clase os toca a hora?- Pregunto Tyson.

-Matemáticas- Dijo Ash.

-Geografía y, a ti?- Pregunto Morrison .

-Lengua-

-Pues, nos vemos luego- Dijo Ash.

-Hasta luego-

**Empezamos con las clases: Lengua…**

-Con quien me tocara esta vez?- Se pregunto Nami.

-Eh!Oye Nami!- Grito un muchacho de su edad, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello azabache, y fuerte de cuerpo.

-Luffy! Q alegría volver a verte- Dijo Nami abrazándolo.

-Jejeje, digo lo mismo, por cierto, has visto a Zoro y a los otros?- Pregunto Luffy separándose un poco y mirándola.

-No, solo me e encontrado con Vivi, May y Cristal- Contesto Nami separándose del todo y manteniendo le la mirada.

-Q pena, y yo q quería probar la comida de Sanji- Se quejo Luffy.

-Tienes razón, yo también la echo de menos- Dijo Nami en las mismas q Luffy – Pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada...-

-Ahhh, espero q se acuerde de q si le toca clase de cocina me traiga una buena porción de lo q hagan, UNA BIEN GRANDE!-

-Jejeje, bueno, has cogido un buen sitio?, es decir en la parte de atrás de la clase- Dijo Nami.

-Buueeenoooo, cuando llegué ya estaban cogidos, solo quedaban 3 en la parte de adelante, lo siento, jejeje *^_^U*-

-QUE!*#_#* Bueno?*u_u* No podemos hacer nada, vamos-

-S-si_ "De la q me e librado *-u_u* Pero mejor no me relajo"_- Se dijo a si mismo.

-Luffy, a q esperas?-

-S-s-si, y-ya vo-voy-

-Q te pasa, no me estarás ocultando nada, verdad?-

-Cla-claro q no te estoy ocultando nada Nami-

-Mas te vale-

-S-si, tranquila, v-vamos a sentarnos, q las clases están apunto de comenzar-

-Alto hay Luffy- Dijo deteniéndolo- Q me ocultas, y no digas q nada, porq a ti no te gustan las clases, nunca te a gustado estudiar, así q- RÍÍÍÍÍN –Te a salvado la campana *¬_¬*, vamos a nuestros sitios-

-S-si_ "Ufff, salvado"_ Venga, vam… AU, ESO DOLIÓ!-

-Lo-lo siento mucho, discúlpame, por favor- Dijo Tyson, q al entrar al salón golpeo a Luffy.

-Estas bien Luffy?- Pregunto preocupada Nami.

-_"Esa voz, no será de…"_ Hola, tu eres Nami? Y tu eres Luffy, no?- Pregunto emocionado Tyson.

-Si, yo soy Monkey. D. Luffy, y ellas es mi amiga, Nico Nami- Dijo Luffy mirando a Tyson de forma extraña - Y, por favor, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, y mira por donde vas-

-Tu no te quejes, q no eres muy diferente a él *#_#*- Dijo Nami golpeándolo.

-S-s-si ti-ti-tienes ra-ra-razón *+_ _+*- Dijo un dolorido Luffy.

-Jejeje "Vaya es mas hermosa y dura en persona" Lo siento mucho, estas bien?- Le pregunto a Luffy.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, ven, siéntate con nosotros- Le ofreció Luffy.

-No, no quiero molestar- Dijo Tyson.

-No te preocupes, no molestas, verdad Nami?- Pregunto Luffy.

-Claro, ven y siéntate con nosotros- Dijo Nami.

-Bueno…Esta bien- Dijo finalmente Tyson.

-QUE BIEN, VAMOS!- Dijo muy animado Luffy arrastrando a Tyson y siendo seguido por Nami, la cual tenía una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza.

**Seguimos con: Ingles**

-Donde estará... donde estará... donde esta... Auch, mira por donde vas!- Dijo Cris algo enfadada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, cielo- Dijo con voz dulce un muchacho un año mayor q ella, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello azabache, fuerte de cuerpo, con una encantadora sonrisa picarona y unas pecas q le daban un aire muy dulce.

-ACE, CARIÑO!- Dijo Cris mientras se abalanzaba hacia Ace, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, mientras q el, riéndose, la abrazaba por la cintura igual de fuerte q ella.

-Q alegría me da volver a verte!- Dijo Cris mientras se separaba un poco, le sonreía y le daba un dulce beso.

-No sabes cuanto e extrañado tus besos- Dijo Ace con una sonrisa tras el corto beso.

-Yo también te e extrañado, pero, por mucho q me duela, me tengo q ir a Ingles, te veo en el descanso, así ya de paso me cuentas como os a ido las vacaciones a ti y a Luffy, ok?-

-Claro, pero no se si podre aguantar 3 horas mas lejos de ti- Dijo Ace con un tono de niño mimado mientras le daba otro corto beso.

-Yo tampoco estoy segura, pero ya hemos aguantado unos cuantos meses, q son 3h. mas?- Dijo mientras se despedía de el y se dirigía pasillo abajo.

-Para ti sera muy poco, pero yo no puedo estar ni un minuto sin probar tus dulces y jugosos labios- Ace suspiro- y pensar q hace un año no podía tocarlos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, ni en tu dulce voz, ni en tu encantadora sonrisa, ni en tu gran corazón, ni en tus hermosos ojos, ni en tu cuerpo de diosa...-Sonrió, para si mismo- No sabes cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo...- Se dirigió por el lado opuesto por donde había desaparecido Cris...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. AVISO!

**...**

_**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!(N/S: Segura q es tan importante? N/A: Bueno...)**_

**FanBlue: Gomen nasai, lo siento ****muchísimo, perdonarme por favor...**

**Shira: Anda, deja ya de disculparte ^_^U.**

**FanBlue: Perdón, perdonarme, lo siento...**

**Lia: Déjala Shira, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo.**

**Shira: Tienes razón.**

**FanBlue: Por favor, gomen nasai, lo siento...**

**Shira: Bueno, nosotras también nos disculpamos, pero esq...**

**Lia: ...No hemos podido sacar los capítulos por los exámenes trimestrales y... y... y...**

**Shira: ...Estamos tan nerviosas q no podemos pensar con claridad...**

**Lia: Sobretodo ella (Señalando a FanBlue) se estresa mucho cuando se trata de estudiar...**

**FanBlue: Lo siento, ****perdonarme por favor, gomen nasai...**

**Shira: Quieres tranquilizarte, me estas poniendo nerviosa...**

**Lia: Jejejeje...^-^U... Bueno... Os prometemos q cuando todo termine continuaremos por donde nos quedamos, pero... necesitaremos q nos enviéis ideas, si?^^**

**_(Lo siguiente será mejor no relatar lo, no queremos q FanBlue recuerde algo tan doloroso... verdad?)^_^_**


End file.
